Born Again
by makinseyrenee
Summary: Sometimes, Fate has a funny way of doing things. A funny way of letting two people end up with with their soulmate. And for this couple, it takes lifetimes for Fate to allow them to be together. The souls of Dean Winchester and Carlotta Rozosky are taken on a whirlwind journey through time, constantly pushed together and ripped apart. When will Fate decide to let them be together
1. Introduction

For as long as humanity has been around, so have the hunters. Brave, selfless souls who dedicate their lives to purging the world of evil. They have no families, no home to return to. They roam alone, maybe in twos, and maybe in threes, but small numbers. Hunting isn't the type of profession that allows a loving wife or husband, energetic children to go home to. It is a profession that takes and takes and takes until there is nothing left. It strips you until there is nothing left, until you are begging for it to be over.

For as long as humanity has been around, so has love. One who loves is one who gives up everything, who sacrifices everything for the one they love. The ones who love are the lucky ones. Hopefully, if Fate decides to look in their favor, the ones who love have homes to return to, a loving spouse and loving children. But Fate is not always so giving. Love can take and take and take until nothing is left, until you are standing there, wishing that you could feel nothing.

And sometimes, Fate just wants to have fun. Sometimes, for the truly unlucky people, Fate wants to play a game.

This is not the story of two lovers who end up happily ever after. This isn't a fairy tale. This is the story of two people who are destined to be together but Fate has other plans.


	2. Chapter One

Year: 804 BC Place: Sparta, Greece

The first time he saw her, she was sitting by the commons fountain. If he hadn't had proper schooling, he would have thought she was a goddess. Aphrodite, goddess of beauty and love. She wore rubies around her neck, a clear sign of wealth.

It startled him, a wealthy woman playing with common children. Laughing, smiling. Enjoying herself.

"Brother, we have work to do." His younger brother appeared beside him. Demetrius nodded. His brother was right. The monster, the demon creature from Hades, was running loose and it was their job to stop it. "We are expected at King Titus' palace before sundown. Let us go now, Demetrius. I am sure if we arrive late, the king will find a replacement for us."

He knew that Simeon was right. Simeon was always right. But he couldn't take his eyes away from the woman at the fountain. Now, she was holding a young girl, braiding her hair as the child sat on her knee.

"Demetrius." Simeon said tightly.

Demetrius nodded. "Come, brother. We've work to do, like you said." They passed by the fountain as they went. The woman was singing. He could hear her singing.

For a moment, he wanted to stop. Wanted to speak to her. But then he saw the rubies on her neck. A sign of wealth. And he kept going.

"My lady, dinner will be soon. Shall I draw a bath for you?" The lady-in-waiting was nice, she supposed. The third one within the past moon. Her father never approved of them. "My lady?"

Cirila looked up from the scroll. It was Homer. The Odyssey. It was her favorite. "Yes, please. But just a quick one. We apparently have special guests tonight. I want to look nice, I believe." The lady-in-waiting disappeared into the bathing room. Cirila looked down at the scroll again and then put it away safely.

Soon after, her bath was ready. The tub was made by being carved into the floor, lined in marble. The water was causing the room to be covered in a hazy steam, a comforting steam.

When her bath was over, the lady-in-waiting clad her in a dress made of gold and dark red silk. A dress fit for a princess. She escorted Cirila to the dining hall.

Cirila's father was already there, along with their guests. Her mother was in Athens visiting her father, who was on his deathbed. Cirila would have been there as well, if her grandfather approved of her.

Her father stood when he saw her, the guests rising in his suit. "This is my daughter, Cirila. Princess of Sparta. My princess, these are the guests I told you about. The hunters."

Hunters. Her heart stopped at the mere mention of the word. But she kept herself. By now, she knew better. The shorter one was staring at her. She left her lady at the door and strode into the hall. "You're here for the lamia, I suppose." She said, taking her seat.

The men all sat down after she took her place beside her father. The two hunters looked at her blankly, clearly surprised that she even knew about hunters.

"It is difficult, I have learned over the years, to keep a secret from my daughter." The king laughed.

"I find out everything, in time." Cirila smiled at the hunters. "But I will repeat my earlier question. You are here for the lamia?"

The taller one nodded. "Your father summoned for us a week ago. We've just had the fortune of arriving here earlier today."

"From what was said in the message, you lose one person every month?" The shorter one asked.

The king nodded solemnly. "Every new moon. Last month, it was a child."

Cirila looked up from her empty plate. "A younger heart. It keeps the beast in better health." She couldn't stop herself from saying it. The two hunters looked at each other. "I've been reading up on them. It's hard not to, when your city is plagued by one. You want to know everything about the creature killing your people. The book said that sometimes the lamia feed on children because the hearts are so young and pure that it keeps the beast in better health." She explained.

The king beamed. "My daughter is quite the scholar. Smart enough, one would assume she is an Athenian. But she fights like a Spartan, that much I can assure you of."

The food arrived, steaming hot and fresh enough, Cirila was sure it had been killed only hours earlier. Wine was poured and old hunting stories were told by the two mysterious, handsome hunters across the table.

Cirila sipped her wine quietly, listening contently as the shorter- and handsomer- hunter told of how he killed a siren off the coast of Crete. She put her glass down. "I have a question for you." She said to the hunters.

Instinctively, they leaned forward. "Yes, my lady?" The shorter one asked, his green eyes sparkling.

"I will allow you access to my private library if you allow me to accompany you with your research." She propositioned.

They looked at each other, the hunters. Cirila made eye contact with her father. "The offer is made of gold, my hunting friends." The king told them. "My daughter has an extensive library. Even I, the king and her father, am not allowed inside of it. You would be wise to accept her offer."

There was no question after that.

"Simeon, the princess, she was the woman I saw at the commons fountain this afternoon." Demetrius told his brother as they dressed for bed. By kindness of the king, the two brothers were lodging in the palace.

Simeon said nothing as he took a drink of wine. "I very much doubt that the Princess of Sparta would be sitting at the commons fountain, playing with common children. She doesn't seem the type."

Demetrius disagreed. Princess Cirila was not like any woman he had ever encountered. She was…empowered. Sure of herself. She acted like a king. He knew she was the woman from the fountain. He felt it.

There was a knock on the door. Demetrius opened it. A woman was standing before him. "My lady, Princess Cirila, has invited you to eat your breakfast with her in the morning, in her library. If you so wish to accept, I will need your answer now."

Demetrius glanced back at Simeon, who shrugged his shoulders. He looked back at the princess' lady-in-waiting. "We say yes."

The lady nodded once and disappeared down the hallway. He shut the door softly. Breakfast with the princess. In her private library.

Maybe, for once, Simeon could sleep in and Demetrius could do the research…

A knock on the door woke him from his slumber. He vaguely remembered seeing the princess in his dream. He went to the door quietly, hopeful not to wake his younger brother. When he opened it, expecting the lady-in-waiting, his chest swelled.

The princess.

Her olive skin was complimented by the dark maroon gown she wore, her dark black hair flowing down her back. "Demetrius. It seems I woke you. My dearest apologies." But she didn't sound very sincere about it. In fact, she looked quite amused.

"It is not a problem, my lady. Is the sun up?" His body knew it was early, too early to be awake.

She looked around the dim hallway before her eyes settled on him again. "No. I like to watch it rise. It helps remind me of the beautiful things in the world, especially when there is so much bad." Her eyes were a bright mixture of greens, golds and browns. "You said you wished to accompany me for breakfast. Is your brother awake as well?"

Demetrius shook his head slowly. "My brother sleeps like the dead. But when he wakes, he will know to join us in the library."

Cirila nodded. "Dress yourself quickly then. I won't let the rising go unseen today." He shut the door softly and changed into day clothes and then joined her in the hall. They walked in silence to the library tower. Getting there was a seemingly endless series of winding steps, brief gusts of wind and barely any lighting.

But the library was worth it. Scrolls covered the several tables, ancient tables were on pedestals and portraits lined the walls. The wall opposite the entry was, in its entirety, a window to the outside world. The balcony extended, intricate black railing encasing it.

"Come. The sun will rise soon." She beckoned him to the balcony. He following willingly. Her arms stretched out above her and fell slowly, her hands resting on the railing. Demetrius could see the beginning edges of the sun coming up, bright rays of hope at the edge of the earth. "My father had the library built for me when I was young. I always made my way into his important scrolls. I loved to read, to learn new things. Maybe that's why I find out secrets so well." She laughed quietly.

"Princess-." He started to say but the look he got from her made him close his mouth.

The grin that spread across her lips was infectious. "Cirila. Call me Cirila. We'll be spending quite a bit of time together, after all." She instructed him.

"Cirila." The name felt like honey coming from his lips.

She smiled again, much more sad this time. "The lamia, you have to stop it. You must kill it. I'm afraid of what will happen to our city if the beast lives. The people will riot, I believe." Her melancholy voice made him want to jump from the balcony, even though he knew the fall would kill him.

"That's why we're here. We will kill the beast." He assured her. Her smile was hopeful, but small. She said she believed in him.

They watched the sun rise together, an overwhelming sight of beauty. "I remember you. From the commons fountain." She said, no invitation for a beginning to her statement. His gaze slid over to her quickly. So she had seen him watching her? "The children I sat with, they lost their mother to the beast two moons ago. They need a mother, Demetrius. I understand I can't do that, but I know I can help kill the monster that took her from them."

She did not own the stifling bravery that her people did. Hers was a calm courage, a courage held deep in her soul. She was not reckless with it, but patient and strong. "You aren't like any person I've ever met before, Cirila."

She snorted. The princess s _norted_. "That isn't a very original line, Demetrius."

He looked at the horizon. It seemed as if the world ended when the sky met the ground. He hoped not. Demetrius wanted there to be so much more in the world. He wanted to see everything, do everything.


	3. Chapter Two

Year: 804 BC Place: Sparta, Greece

The one thing she always dreaded was a new moon. It was like the sky was empty and the world was made up of nothing but darkness and hollow people.

That, and the lamia.

She knew she was safe in the palace. Nothing could hurt her there. Save the two brothers who knew how to kill any beast.

The brothers.

Mysterious and silent. They kept to themselves while they utilized her private library. The older one had attempted to make friends with her, but she had, uneasily, pulled herself away from that. Cirila knew better than to fraternize with a hunter. Hunters were loners (save this pair of brothers) who would never experience a joy such as love.

Not like she believed in it anyways. The Princess of Sparta had sworn off of love. Just like the goddess Artemis. Cirila didn't believe in true loves, anyways. She felt a love for her father, for her mother and for her city. But she had vowed never to love a man the way her mother loved her father.

But still, she felt it creeping upon her like a monster in the night. She could feel its wanting tendrils slowly encasing her, body, mind and soul.

"Princess? Are you well?" Simeon's voice drew her back from the edges of reality. Cirila turned, nodding once.

This was the fifth day that the brothers had been in Sparta. The fourth day since they had been using her library. And the second day that Cirila had wanted the older one- Demetrius- to kiss her.

But she didn't believe in love. She knew the body had natural urges, and she knew that at some point, she would give in and submit to those urges. Not out of love, never out of love. Simply because she wished to.

She sat down at the table beside of Simeon and looked down at the scrolls before meeting Demetrius' gaze. "Tonight is the new moon. Please, tell me you will end this madness tonight."

"We promise to do everything we can." Demetrius told her.

That wasn't good enough and she told him so. "Princess, we're going to get this monster. Whether we do it tonight or next month, we will kill it." Simeon assured her.

Next month would be too late. Didn't they know that? "No. It has to happen tonight. This…my people cannot live like this any longer. They can't live in fear for any longer. Kill the beast, tonight."

The princess had long gone to her bed. Simeon and Demetrius were still in the library. The moon would not be high for a little while longer. They had time.

They spent their time gathering their weapons. Demetrius polished the silver knife they planned to use to kill the beast. Earlier, the priest had blessed it for them. Only a blessed silver knife would end the life of a lamia.

"The way she acts, you would believe that she was afraid of getting murdered by the monster." Simeon told his brother as they sorted Cirila's scrolls back to their rightful places.

Demetrius shook his head. "She's worried about the well-being of her people. As she has a right to be."

They decided they would wait in the forest for the lamia, hoping it would be urged by their racing blood. And then kill it. The two brothers had been hunting together for a very long time, their skills only complimenting those of the other. They were a flawless pair. A perfect pair.

"The moon is almost high, brother. Where is the beast?" Simeon asked quietly. They had been in the forest for over an hour, impatiently awaiting the lamia.

"Hopefully it died peacefully in its sleep and we will still be paid." Demetrius chuckled. Deep inside of him, he wished they did not find the monster until the next moon. He knew it was wrong, but he wished for more time with Cirila.

He couldn't get her out of his head. He had met other beautiful women before. He had _been_ with other beautiful women before. But he had never seen a woman like her.

She was strong. Brave. Sure of herself. But he knew that she would never see anything in him. She was a princess. He was…he was not a prince. He was a hunter. And hunters couldn't be in love.

"Demetrius. The moon has been high for almost two hours now. Do you think the lamia has moved to another city?" Simeon asked him.

He didn't think so. They were territorial monsters.

"No. It's still here. We will find it." Demetrius said tightly.

He hoped they found it, anyways.

In the distance, he heard it. The scream. The lamia's scream. It was a high-pitched, warbled sound.

"Demetrius? Where did that come from? It isn't from the forest?"

No. No it wasn't. It was from the palace.

She was covered in his blood. Her white sleeping gown was soaked in dark red blood. She couldn't remember. All she remembered was going to sleep. And then the screaming. By the gods of Olympus, the screaming.

Simeon and Demetrius had to shove past several of the king's- and the princess'- personal guards just to get into the king's bedchamber. There was a long white claw stranded on the floor beside the no longer living King of Sparta.

And beside him, was his daughter, covered in his blood. The two brothers looked at each other. "It was the lamia." Cirila croaked, her voice raspy.

Demetrius knelt beside her. "You saw it?"

She shook her head, hands grasping her dress tightly. "No. No." She told him. "I was sleeping. I know I was sleeping. He screamed."

He put a hand on her shoulder gently. "Cirila?"

"It should have been me. Why wasn't it me?"

He pulled her to her feet and looked at his younger brother. "Take the claw. We're finding the monster tonight and we're going to kill it."

She wouldn't go to sleep. She refused to take a bath. All she wanted to do was stand on the balcony of her library and stare up at the moon.

"Cirila? I had food brought. You need to eat. Your lady-in-waiting said you didn't eat dinner." She didn't respond to him. He joined her on the balcony, his hand dangerously close to hers. He looked down at her hand. It was bloody. "You're bleeding."

"It isn't mine. I am fine." She finally spoke.

He went back into the library and poured water into the empty fruit bowl. He steered the princess into the library and sat her in a chair. "Give me your hand. Let me clean the blood away."

She looked up at him and he dipped a rag in the water and put it on her hand. Gently, he scrubbed away the dried blood. He looked down at her hand. Her fingernail was missing.

"You have to kill it. You told me you would kill it." She whispered. His eyebrows knotted together. He closed his eyes. "You have to kill it." She repeated as his eyes opened.

He refused to believe it. She stood up and picked up his silver knife. She put it in his hands.

"Cirila…"

She closed her hands around his. Her skin was warm, sweaty even. She was nervous. "Please." She murmured.

He had never noticed how intense, how deep, her eyes were. She was begging him. Begging him to kill her.

"It killed him. It killed my father."

Demetrius held the knife tightly. "Cirila, how long have you known?"

He needed to know how long she had known she was a lamia. The lamia.

"Always. I….I can't control it. No one knows. You have to kill me, Demetrius. I killed my father."

She was a lamia. The Princess of Sparta was a lamia.

"Do you know how many hearts I've eaten? Because I don't." Cirila's voice was strangled. "The first time I felt the…urge, I was thirteen. I attacked my lady-in-waiting. That's when the attacks started."

She had known for years. "I can't kill you."

"You have to. You are a hunter. It is your job. You kill monsters. I'm a monster. Now kill me. I'm the princess and that is a command."

He glanced between the knife and her. He nodded once. "I'll kill you. But you have to promise me something."

"You are about to kill me and you want me to make you a promise?" She smiled starkly.

He said yes. "I feel something when I am with you. There is a pull between you and me and-."

She smiled. She actually smiled. "I know. I feel it as well. But you cannot do this, you cannot have a life with me. I'm a monster, Demetrius."

"That is why you are about to promise me something." Her hand was closed around his. He could feel her pulse, it was rapid. Her silence allowed him to continue. "Promise me that in another life, you will find me. Promise me that we will find each other and we will be together. Promise that we will love."

She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, he could see the difference. The difference between Cirila, Princess of Sparta and Cirila, the lamia. "Now, Demetrius. Kill me now. I can feel it, trying to come out. It wants to feed again. Please do it now."

"No. Promise me first. You have to promise me."

"By the gods, Demetrius! Do it now!" She screamed at him, thrusting his hand forward. The knife suppressed itself into her skin easily, like it was meant to be there. She let out a small breath and he swore it sounded like relief.

He supported her as her body started to lean backwards. Her eyes were starting to lose their light. "Promise me." He whispered.

She nodded once, slowly. "We will find each other again, my hunter." Her voice was dying. She was dying. Her hand rested against his cheek, her skin soft against his. "I promise you that we will find each other and we will love."


End file.
